A Happy Ending
by Ellivia22
Summary: This is an alternate ending to the episode Sisters. I know it's probably been used before, but I hope you like it anyways. It starts with Starfire on the roof. RxS fluff. Please R&R. No flames, pretty please!


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, unfortunately.

Summary: this is an alternate ending of the episode "Sisters". I know it's probably been used before, but I hope mine is different. It starts when Starfire is on the roof. Robin/Starfire fluff. It's my first R/S fic. I hope you like it. R&R!

******A Happy Ending**

******By: Ellivia22**

Starfire sat on the roof of the T-tower, watching the sunset. It was a beautiful one with yellow decorating the blue sky. She sighed. She couldn't stop thinking about today's events. She missed her sister, even if Blackfire was evil. Even if Blackfire tried to steal Robin and the rest of the Titans away from her, she still loved her. But yet, she couldn't help think that, despite the fact that she's evil, that she would be a better Teen Titan than she would. She couldn't help but think that the other Titans were trying to find a way to bust her out of jail. She was afraid she would steal the most important person in her life. Her Robin. She couldn't help but wonder what he going to tell her at the club and when she tried to leave. Soft red hair fell in front of her face as she continued to watch the sunset, as she continued to think.

She felt Robin sit beside her. "Hey. How are you doing?" he asked.

Starfire felt her heart start to pound. She didn't look at him though. She kept her forward. She didn't want to look at his face, knowing he would only show friendly concern, though she felt more. "I am...sad for my sister."

Robin continued to look at her, his eyes unable to look away from the Tamaranian beauty. "And for yourself?"

Starfire could feel tears threatening to fall down her face, but she managed to hold them back. "I am just glad that the truth was discovered before I was replaced."

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked in confusion.

Starfire continued to look at the sky, afraid of facing Robin. She blushed slightly when she realized how close he was sitting next to her. She didn't want to tell him why, but it came tumbling out of her mouth anyway. "Well, you... Everyone was having such fun with her, and then Cyborg said–."

Robin interrupted her. "Look, your sister was interesting, but she could never take your place. No one could ever take your place." He smiled at her, but she didn't look at him.

Starfire kept her eyes on the sunset. She was too afraid to face him. She couldn't stand hearing the concern in his voice. She started to get up, when Robin's hand stopped her. "Starfire," Robin began, sounding nervous. He could feel his heart pound against his chest. But he knew he had to tell her. "Back at the club and on the roof last night, there was something I was going to tell you, but we always got interrupted. I think it was because those times were not the right times to tell you. But I believe that now is the right time to tell you." Robin turned her chin so that he could look deeply into her emerald eyes. "Starfire, I love you."

Gently, he placed his lips on hers. Starfire melted into his kiss, and kissed him back with all the love and devotion she felt for him. His lips were soft and warm. She felt shivers down her spine from excitement. Her arms circled around his neck, as his wrapped around her waist. They held each other so tight that nobody could pry them apart. Tears were running down her cheeks in happiness.

They broke away from the kiss. Robin stroked her cheek gently. She couldn't see the love in his eyes, since he was wearing the mask, but she could tell he loved her by the way he was smiling at her. "You think that Blackfire has everything, but there is something that you have that she never will have."

Starfire felt Robin wipe a tear away from her cheek with his gloved hand. "What?" she asked.

"Me."

Starfire smiled, and laid in his arms. They continued watching the sunset as their love continued to grow. Starfire finally felt truly at home.

******The End**

******(A/N: I know it's a little short, but I hope you like it anyway. Please Review! No flames, please! Robin and Starfire forever! Lots of Love, RonLuver2005)**


End file.
